Touch of Ice
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: This is a response to the 30 Prompt Challenge. It is a Harry/OMC/Surprise. Harry's life takes a unique twist during the summer! With new friends and new enemies!
1. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.

A/N: Written for a 30 Harry Potter Prompts Challenge from HPFC. Each chapter is titled for the prompt.

Chapter One: The Burrow

Harry had been at the Burrow for only a week and he was already sick and tired of it. It was too crowded for his tastes and the looks he kept getting from Molly and Ginny worried him. Not to mention that sharing a room with Ron was like living in a Chuddley Cannons Horror House. The amount of orange and red made his stomach churn and the hot days seemed even hotter. Who is their right mind could live in such God awful decorating and not feel sick to their stomach?

He almost wished he could get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. Harry groaned and rolled over on his bed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. He was met yet again with the bright ugly orange of Ron's walls. Giving a large sigh he sat up throwing the covers off and sneaking out of the room.

There had to be a place that was cooler than this! Wandering down the halls he felt a tendril of cool air and almost moaned at the feeling. Walking closer and closer towards the source he found a lone door open with a soft glow coming from within it along with the soft scratching of a quill.

Frowning he knocked softly on the door and heard the quill fall to the surface of what was probably a desk. Soft footsteps followed the creaking of a chair and Harry backed up to allow whoever was inside the room to open the door. As it swung open Harry was astonished to see the tall lean figure of one Charlie Weasley. The dragon tamers hair fell in loose red ringlets about his chin and his bright blue eyes glittered lightly in the soft candle light.

The tamer smiled softly, "Harry what a surprise! I just got in an hour ago what are you doing up?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Couldn't sleep and noticed a light on and came to investigate."

Charlie gave a soft laugh and opened the door wider, "Come on in. It's a lot cooler in here than the hallway"

"I can tell. Feels a bit like heaven just feeling the cooler breeze."

The tamer laughed, "Tell me about it, after living in Romania this place is positively awful at time so I invested in a few interesting trinkets to help with the heat."

Harry smiled and followed the other into the room shutting the door gently behind them, "So you just got in? That would make more sense. After all most would be sleeping but you're wide awake and working I presume?"

Charlie shrugged, "I was just writing down the last bit of notes on this dragon egg I have with me."

The savoir frowned, "You have an egg with you?" his voice curious as he looked about the room. He was pleased to not see a single inch of orange, red, or yellow. Instead the room was done in dark greens and greyish blues that gave the entire room a much cooler feel. The walls where lined with shelves that held many trinkets one of which was a large glowing blue orb. Beneath the shelf that held it was a large bookcase lined with many old and expensive looking books.

Charlie laughed as the teen examined his surroundings before answering, "Yes the egg was laid about a year ago but it never hatched. So I was told to bring it home for my vacation and keep an eye on it and learn from it. Not every day dragons lay a dry egg"

Harry frowned once more taking a seat in one of the spare chairs looking at the dragon egg that was perched on a black pillow a large journal in front of it, "Dry egg?"

Charlie nodded taking a seat on the desk and picking back up the quill, "An egg that was either born dead or wasn't fertilized by the male dragon. Can also be known as a false egg."

The teen nodded and stared at the egg intently as Charlie continued to write a few things down in the green bound journal. Slowly he extended his hand letting the cool smooth surface of the egg brush against the pad of his fingers. Laying his hand completely along the surface he gave a small smile, "It is so cold."

Charlie looked up and his eyes widened at the soft glow of ice blue magic about Harry and the egg, "Harry why don't you hold it?" his voice soft and encouraging.

Harry's gaze broke from the egg and the pulse of magic stopped abruptly, "Charlie it isn't exactly something I could hold!"

The tamer shook his head, "No go ahead please I insist."

The teen smiled and lifted the ostrich sized egg and held it against his chest lovingly stroking his fingers about the shell with his free hand. He could feel the cool shell and the colder essence that seemed to come from within it.

Charlie watched his eyes wide and quill flying across the pages of his journal as thin blue veins began to appear along the eggs surface. It seemed Harry was lost to the egg even as the glasses that set upon his nose broke and dissolved into small ice like particles. His hands glowed the same ice blue light that the egg did.

Harry stared deeply at the egg as small cracks began to appear along the shell wherever his fingers stroked the now frost like shell. Like ice melting under the sun the top cracked and melted away revealing a small white snake with ice blue edges around each scale. It seemed to stare at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They glittered and shone like sapphires in the moonlight. Its head was long and narrow but clearly dragon in fashion with small rounded nubs beside the ear slits. Small front claws where tucked against its belly but no wings could be seen. The shell broke and dissolved the rest of the way and the snake curled within his hand no longer than six inches and hardly a half inch in diameter.

The teen looked up at Charlie his vision blurred slightly, "I don't understand."

Charlie shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine but it would be apparent that you have found yourself a companion."

Frowning Harry stroked the small snake like dragon along its back smiling when it turned over with a small growling like purr allowing his fingers to dance across the pure white underbelly. Smiling Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

The tamer sighed gently and pulled a blanket from his bed and covered the small teen just as he could hear Harry's breathe even out. After all tomorrow was the trip to Diagon Alley and he would need all the energy he could get.

Harry slowly awoke the next morning. His eyes and hands hurt as well as his chest and neck. Like a deep cold ache that seemed to penetrate down to the bones within him. Slowly he sat up the rest of the way his mind coming to terms with what happened the night before. He sat up quicker and looked down looking for the little hatchling. He smiled as he saw it wrapped about his right wrist tightly.

Smiling down at the little creature he stroked it gently receiving a gentle rumble along his wrist in return. Standing he looked around to see the room empty. Charlie must have been downstairs with the others. Sighing he opened the door slowly in fear of the heat wave he knew was inevitable. And as predicted the door opened and a wave of heat struck him harshly across the bare skin. Grumbling darkly he trotted down the steps to see everyone gathered around the table together.

They all looked up as he entered the room and took a seat filling his plate with a few things to eat. The conversation was light up until a soft hiss of displeasure came from his wrist. Harry frowned and looked down to see his new little companion looking up at him its eyes now whirling a fierce purple, frowning he looked at his little companion before picking up a small piece of sausage and holding it up to the little hatchling.

It stuck its forked tongue out before pulling away hissing and Harry groaned, "I don't know what you eat how about you show me?"

Charlie laughed lightly before standing and pulling out a small dark blue container, "Here Harry it should eat this. I did some research after you fell asleep and I think he is an Ice Wraith. They are often used as companions for powerful wizards. I will give you the book I found on them and the journal I was working in. You should be the one to complete it now."

Molly sighed, "So that's the little creature you said Harry hatched last night. I am not impressed by its looks but if Harry is its surrogate or connected wizard I guess I will just have to send a letter to Dumbledore so he can have permission to take it to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled lightly and nodded, "How fascinating oh Harry you must let me study him for a bit"

Ron glared, "It's just a slimy snake no big deal."

The hatchlings head turned to stare at Ron, its eyes now a brilliant red. Harry shushed it and took the container and opened it. Inside where small milky white ice cube like chunks, each where almost gelatinous to the touch. Picking one up he held it out to the little wraith and was met with a vigorous consuming of the chunk.

Harry laughed and turned toward the tamer, "What are these? And is there a recipe? I might have to learn it if he likes them so much."

Charlie nodded, "They are milk thistle cubes. The recipe is rather easy every dragon tamer knows it. I will write it down in the journal for you. For now this batch should last you a week."

The teen smiled and nodded as his little familiar finished off the gel like cube before curling up once more and falling asleep. Harry quickly finished off his plate and looked up as Mr. Weasley stood up to speak.

To Be Continued...


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

The teen smiled and nodded as his little familiar finished off the gel like cube before curling up once more and falling asleep. Harry quickly finished off his plate and looked up as Mr. Weasley stood up to speak.

"Alright everybody we are going to be meeting a few people at Diagon Alley and then split up in groups after we all hit Gringotts. This is to ensure everyone has a buddy and we are all safe, we can never be too careful with the Dark Lord being back and all."

Everyone fell into a hushed silence before quieting as he spoke again, "Alright everyone meet me outside in ten minutes!"

Hermione and Ron both shot up the stairs as Harry followed in a much more sedated pace. He walked into Ron's room and almost blanched at the colours. Picking up his Hogwarts letter and money pouch he headed out the door leaving Ron to grab whatever he needed. Walking down the hallway he tapped on Charlie's door and smiled as the older teen opened it and held out the two books.

"Alright Harry here is the journal and research book I found. The recipe is on page 12 and is my last entry. It's up to you to continue to write about this little one."

Harry smiled and took them, "My only question is how did you not know what type of dragon it is if you knew when it was laid?"

Charlie laughed, "Oh Harry you are a smart one. We found it in one of the sky nests on morning. We don't really keep an eye on the sky nests anymore because dragons rarely use them. I am guessing the mother just laid it and left. That's why we have been taking down everything about it."

Harry nodded and gave the tamer a final farewell before slipping back out and into Ron's room. Picking up his messenger bag and putting the books inside of it alone with an everquill. Walking down the steps and out the door he was pleased to note that once again he was the last person to arrive which meant he did not have to wait for anybody else.

Bill pulled out an old orange sock and held it out to everyone, "Alright all grab hold of the portkey."

Harry grimaced and grabbed hold and felt the stomach wrenching jerk of the portkey and the nauseating fall at the very end. Looking around he noticed the where just outside of Diagon Alley and as a group they headed for Gringotts. Five minutes later and one heart wrenching cart ride and he was standing outside of his school vault. Grumbling darkly he let himself in and looked over the piles over gold, silver and bronze. Looking down at his little companion he sighed and pulling out twice the gold as what he thought he would need for books.

Walking out he gave a polite nod to the goblin as he shut it and then another heart wrenching cart right landed him back with the rest of the group. He saw Bill and Charlie wave at him along with Luna and he smiled and walked up to the blonde beauty hugging her tightly, "Luna bear you made it!"

Luna giggled and hugged him back, "Har Har! You look lovely today you have such a glow. Did you rid yourself of the cacklesplurts?"

The teen smiled as Bill and Charlie looked confused, "Of course dearest! You know me I would never let such foul creatures keep to my thoughts!"

The blonde girl smiled before pulling out a small package, "Here an early birthday gift! It's to help protect you."

Harry unraveled the oddly wrapped gift and a small bundle fell into his hand. It looked oddly like a bunch of sticks bound together in a white bandage. No not sticks. He gazed at it closer and saw they were fingers, a full hand. His eyes widened, "Luna what is this?"

Luna giggled, "It's a monkey paw Harry. They are supposed to grants the owner wishes. But Harry you know the problem with these types of items."

The male nodded clutching it gently, "Everything has a price in this world. Wishes are no exception. To get something from this paw would require it to be taken from elsewhere, am I not correct?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes you are so take care in this item."

The two hugged before the blonde twirled to his side and slipped the gift into his shoulder bag and snatched onto his arm tightly.

"Alright everyone look up here a moment please" Mr. Weasley's voice sounded over the small gathering, "Alright Ron, Hermione, the twins and Bill is one group. Harry, Luna, Neville, and Charlie you guys are together and the rest are with me. Let's all have fun and remember we are meeting at the Leaky Cauldron at 5!"

The groups split up and it wasn't long before Luna began to drag the two boys to shop after shop with great enthusiasm. Within a few hours they had gotten all but their new robes and the pet shop. It was a lot more fun than Harry had been expecting it to be even when they walked into the robe shop to find one Draco Malfoy standing there with his father and another teenager.

Harry paused his eyes catching the bright silver of the strange teen's eyes. His eyes ran along the figure from his broad shoulders and deep dirty blonde hair to the soft alabaster coloured skin and rouge coloured lips. There was an almost feral gleam in his silver eyes that made him seem almost non-human to the teen.

Shaking it off he gave a polite nod towards the Malfoys, "Good day Mr. Malfoy and Malfoy. I hope your day so far has been well?"

Lucius raised a brow, "Indeed it has been Mr. Potter and what wonderful manners."

Luna smiled, "He has been researching pure blood etiquettes over the summer. He has been improving rapidly."

Draco sneered lightly, "Finally found out your Gryffindor qualities wouldn't cut it in the real world Potter?"

Harry gave a polite bow lifting his hand in a polite not now to Draco's attempt to get a raise out of him, "No Malfoy I just do not like it when even a child knows more of my own heritage that I do. So I had Luna send me a few books."

Draco's and the stranger's eyes fell upon his wrist where the hatchling ice wraith laid and slowly Draco asked, "Potter, where on earth did you find an Ice Wraith?"

Harry frowned and looked down at his wrist just as sapphire blue eyes opened and began to whirl a deep purple once more, "I hatched him just last night and it appears he is hungry yet again."

Rubbing a finger along the creatures jaw line he whispered, "Can you wait till after I get my robes fitted? Then I swear I will let you eat to your heart's content. Is that suitable?"

The little wraiths eyes whirled a light pink before melting back to the deep sapphire blue and closing once more and the teen smiled, "I guess that would be a yes but hurry up" he laughed lightly.

The small group fell silent as Madam Malkin walked in and pointed at the stranger and Harry, "You two are next, please follow me."

Harry walked into the back room with the stranger right behind which Harry noted was a good foot taller than him and climbed onto one of the two measuring platforms. The magical measuring tapes whipped about them and the stranger finally turned to look at Harry murmuring gently in a deep baritone, "I am Hydrus Malfoy it is good to meet you Harry Potter."

The teen turned to face the strange feral teen, "Hydrus, which means eight headed serpent. What a fitting Malfoy name. I am guessing you are related to Draco?"

Hydrus nodded, "I am his cousin. I am normally homeschooled but I decided to go to Hogwarts for the rest of my years. Let myself become better acquainted with others of my generation."

Harry nodded surprised the Malfoy was speaking so much, "Yes I suppose that would be a good thing."

The other nodded and flicked his hand up to make his sleeve rise up revealing a small serpent like dragon with bright ice blue patterns much about his wrist much like Harry's, "This is Chumana, it means snake maiden, she is also an ice wraith. Hatched her last week."

The two laughed lightly and shook hands letting the two ice wraith hatchlings sniff at each other with their forked tongues and where both pleased to see their eyes turn deep pink. Laughing once more they filled the rest of their order with the woman before taking a step off.

Harry yelped as his foot caught a bolt of cloth sending him to the ground his ankle catching and twisting as he did. Hissing in pain he sat up as the woman and Hydrus walked over to see if he was alright. He groaned as he lifted his arm feeling another flash of pain from it as well.

Hydrus frowned, "Looks like you cut your arm when you fell. Anything else hurt?"

The woman seemed frantic as she examined, "Oh dear I am so sorry I knew I should have put it away! Oh please I am so sorry."

Harry waved off the woman's apologies and turned to Hydrus blushing, "What a way to make a first appearance and yes I think I twisted my ankle."

The other nodded, "Alright let's get you to the Leaky Cauldron and call a healer. We can get the rest of your things tomorrow. Can you walk on it? No wait stupid question I will carry you."

The savoir looked up in surprise, "Excuse me? But I will just be too heavy. I can walk honest."

"And risk injuring it some more? Nonsense I don't mind. Besides you don't look that heavy. You look like nothing but flesh and bones. What on earth do you eat?"

Harry blushed as the other picked him up with ease and walked out where the others were waiting. He waved with his uninjured arm a blush spreading across his face.

Charlie snorted, "What on earth did you do to yourself?"

Lucius sneered, "That is most unMalfoy like behaviour."

Hydrus shrugged, "He tripped over a bolt of cloth that was left on the floor and twisted his ankle and cut up his arm. I am taking him to the leaky caldron and calling a healer."

The Malfoy senior sneered and glared at the woman who looked ready to cry, "You left out a danger hazard! What if it had been my son to fall! I will have your job for this woman!"

Harry yelped and shook his head, "Mr. Malfoy it is alright. I am just a clutz!"

Luna shook her head, "No Harry Mr. Malfoy is correct. She should not have been so careless. She must be plagued by narklespurts."

Hydrus blinked in confusion, "narklespurts?"

Harry laughed, "Luna how about you give her a talisman to help her with it. You are an expert at these things," he chuckled again then groaned and grabbed his injured arm, "Alright no laughing it hurts."

Lucius pointed towards the door, "Go and call a healer I will deal with things here. Tell Tom to put Mr. Potter in our rooms and I will bring the rest of his group when we come to join you."

Hydrus nodded and left the shop and headed straight toward the Leaky Cauldron not once pausing to talk or take a break.


	3. The Leaky Cauldren

Chapter Three – The Leaky Cauldron

Hydrus nodded and left the shop and headed straight toward the Leaky Cauldron not once pausing to talk or take a break. The trip seemed rather short even as the other was racing up the steps and walking into a large room done in greens and silvers. He was set on the lounging couch and silence fell over the two of them as the feral teen began to pace back and forth.

Harry sighed lightly, "I don't need a healer, I am fine."

The teen turned to look at him and Harry could have sworn the pupils where slitted, "You are far too light for your age and height! I will be calling a healer and I will ask for a full scan. Your scent is off and it is bugging me."

The Gryffindor frowned, "My scent?"

The other paused in his pacing and glanced at the other before walking off into the other room. Harry could hear him speaking and was pretty sure it was a fire call to a medi-wizard. Leaning back he let his eyes slid shut and slowly he drifted to sleep.

Hydrus walked back into the room to see Harry sleeping on the couch his face calm and his ankle propped up on a pillow. He shook his head and walked over to a golden box opening it and taking out a few milky white cubes. Walking over to a table where a basket of warm sand lay he set the cubes down near them and let his little Chumana chow down before walking over to Harry's own little ice wraith and coxing it to go eat with Chumana.

He smiled at the two before walking back over to Harry and taking a seat on the floor next to him taking the injured arm into his hands. Slowly he examined the long cut that ran along the forearm and nodded. It was within his limits of healing. Carefully a slid his broad tongue over the cut and lapping at the blood that seeped from it, his rough tongue scraping out any particles that might have been caught in it. With each sweep of the wet appendage the wound slowly healed more and more till it was nothing but a thin pink line. The scar would fade over time but at least Harry wasn't bleeding anymore.

He stood and glanced in the mirror and winced as his eyes glowed and the slitting pupils became more obvious and the bulge in his pants was not helping either. He took a few deep breaths trying to get himself back under control even as the sweet essence of Harry's blood warmed him from his belly to his crotch. He took a seat in the chair taking more deep breaths and slowly came back under control just as a gentle knock sounded on the door.

Standing Hydrus took the few steps to the door and opened it and gave a polite nod to the short plump healer behind the door. Her hair was cropped short and her brown eyes were hindered by the half-moon glasses she wore. She walked in silently and came up to the sleeping boy wonder and waved her wand over his ankle.

She sighed and tutted gently, "Sprained ankle just as you thought. It should be kept up for the next few days. I wouldn't recommend taking the floo, aparation. or portkeys till it's fully healed. Now you said you wanted a full diagnostic as well yes?"

Hydrus nodded, "Yes something doesn't feel right about him, I think he has more wrong then just an ankle."

The woman sighed and waved her wand along his body frowning as more and more things shone for her eyes. She sighed and pulled out a file of blank pages before casting a transfer spell and all the symptoms and history appeared within the sheets of paper.

She hummed over the piece of paper before sighing lightly, "Well he is malnourished and a bit underweight. He has a few old broken bones and of course his curse scar. But it's odd he has ritual scars as well and according to this he shouldn't even be alive."

Hydrus frowned, "Why is that?"

She sighed, "He has evidence of Basilisk Venom in his veins and it appears to have been there for over two years along. He shouldn't even be alive if this is accurate. Such a strange child this will probably affect his coming of age which by the looks of it is really soon. He might be sleeping a lot till it happens. The bodies way of preparing."

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Looking about him he noticed a short plump medi-witch and Hydrus standing their conversing. They must not have noticed he was awake. Softly he cleared his throat and the two turned to him.

"Oh hello dear, I was just finishing up. You seem to be fine at the moment just rest and no portkeys, no apparation, or floo. Your friend here can fill you in on the rest that we talked about. Be careful child."

The woman left leaving the two in silence as they stared at one another. Of course being alone didn't last long as Lucius and Draco walked through the door being trailed by Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. Harry sat up and waved giving a sheepish smile at them.

Hermione rushed over and frowned, "Oh Harry how could you! Worried us all! We are just going to have to get you back to The Burrow."

Sharp silver eyes looked at the frizzy haired muggleborn his words icy, "And how do you expect to get him there? The medi-witch said no apparition, port keys, or floo."

Lucius frowned, "That bad of a twist?"

Hydrus nodded, "Among a few other things. It is more of a sprain than a twist."

Mr Weasley sighed, "Well then it can't be helped. We will move him to another room and have someone come and watch him. He cannot be alone at a time like this."

Ron shrugged, "Why not just slap a healing balm on the ankle?"

Lucius sighed, "Hydrus did the medi-witch prescribe him anything?"

Harry shook his head, "No, potions and balms don't work to well on me. I am sure it is in my records somewhere at the school. Pomfrey says there is something in my blood that doesn't agree with it."

Hermione frowned, "I never heard about that? Harry why didn't you tell us?"

"Never really seemed like something you two would care about. Hell me and Ron hardly talk anymore and you're always complaining that we do nothing than fight. Not to mention I kinda have a maniac trying to kill me. So explain to me when I would have the time to tell anyone such trivial details."

Ron opened his mouth wide before biting out, "We are still your friends Harry."

Hermione nodded, "Yes we are and you should have told us."

The others looked on as Harry stared at the both of him bright green eyes narrowing slightly, "What is my favourite colour?"

Hermione opened her mouth before shutting it and blushing as Ron's gaze turned to look at the floor.

"Green, the same colour as your eyes," shot Draco, "How very Slytherin of you."

Ron glared darkly, "As if Malfoy!"

Harry smiled softly, "He is right Ron. Tell me how my rival knows my favourite colour but you do not? I think you two need to think hard about a few things. Are you two my friends and like me for me. Or are you my friends cause you like the idea of having me around. Figure it out and till then I think I will stay here with the Malfoy's."

All eyes stared at the teen as he rolled over on the couch not caring if it was rude or even stupid to do in a room full of Slytherin's. But for some reason he trusted them more at the moment than the friends he had known most of his life at Hogwarts. He had a lot to think about and so did they, and he really didn't want to go back to that hideous orange bedroom.

A few scuffles and arguments later and the Gryffindor's where shoved out the door and Harry was once again asleep on the lounge couch.

Lucius, Draco and Hydrus sat around the living room each taking momentary glances at the golden boy curled up on their couch so leisurely. This had not been how they expected to end their day.

The head Malfoy sighed and turned to the tallest of the two boys, "Hydrus what did the healer say exactly?"

The tall blonde tapped the side of his boot lightly, "He is malnourished and underweight, has several old injuries, some new ones and according to the medi-witch he has basilisk venom in his veins and is still alive. It has fused to his blood somehow and she thinks it might affect his coming of age which is soon and to let him sleep till it happens. I have a feeling he will be like me and Draco."

Lucius snorted and sighed once more, "You and Draco as in creature inheritance? Or just all around difficult to deal with?"

Draco shrugged, "Not creature but something different, something strong but not overly powerful either."

The next few hours where touch and go. Harry would awaken for only a few short minutes before quickly falling back into the hibernation like sleep. A day passed and slowly the time lapsed closer and closer to the hour of his inheritance. With each passing moment the teen seemed to shift as if expecting the change to come even in his slumber.

Finally the hour came and the three blondes looked on as a soft glow came from beneath Harry's skin. Rune silk patterns curled around his wrists and ankles. More rings of red runes wrapped about his throat as a single red rune burned brightly on his forehead. The hot burning smell that filled the room died down and the runes all darkened to a deep blood red colour standing out against the skin around it.

Lucius looked at the teen and his eyebrow rose in surprise, "I wonder where he got that. I was not aware the Potters had such a gift in their blood line."

Draco frowned, "What gift?"

Hydrus laughed softly, "Harry is a Puppet Conjurer."

Draco frowned, "what the hell does that mean?"

Lucius glared at his son, "Language Draco and a Puppet Master is a wizard who can control doll like structures they make by hand. Often times they are known as Revenge Dolls. A conjurer however doesn't have to make them by hand he simply thinks of them within his mind and then use his magic to create them. However if a conjurer has a handmade doll it will be far more powerful than a summoned one."

The young Slytherin nodded, "So he isn't a creature just has a unique advanced magical trait like Pansy being a Necromancer?"

"Precisely, Harry will awaken with his new knowledge and be able to use it. I only wonder which ancestor will grace him with his new knowledge. For Pansy it was her father since he died during the first war."

A groan caused the three to turn to look as Harry sat up on the couch and touched the mark on his forehead. Slowly the teen turned to look at them and gave a soft smile, "I never imagined my mother would be so beautiful."

Draco frowned, "But your mother is a muggleborn."

Harry shook his head, "No her parents where just from a long line of squibs. No one bothered to ever pay attention because they were just squibs."

Lucius nodded, "Fascinating. I assume you will want to return to the Weasley's now that you are well enough to travel?"

Harry shook his head, "I am fine here till the start of school though I will take a different room. Do not wish to disturb you or your family."

Hydrus smiled gently, "We don't mind. We have a spare room you can stay in and everything."

Draco nodded, "Yes we do. Please stay."

Lucius looked between the two boys and shrugged, "If the boys do not mind then neither do I. You are free to stay here if that is what you wish Harry."

The turned to look at the three Malfoy's before gracing them with a smile.


	4. Malfoy Manor

Ok so I just wanted to remind everyone that this is a 31 word challenge. I was given 31 words and I had to encorporate them into my piece some how. Each word given is a Chapter Title. Thanks for understanding!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to it and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor**

Harry didn't know what he expected from spending his last weeks of summer with the Malfoy's but it was a far more enjoyable experience than he had planned even once he had joined them back at the manor. They allowed him access to many things he could not have elsewhere; books on magic, potion, history, lore, and even childish things such as fairytales and myths where at his disposal. As a result Harry was found spending most of his time in a plush green chair, his nose in a book on one thing or another. Not having to fear his Aunt and Uncle or Ron's persistence to go play Quidditch he was able to absorb the knowledge he knew he lacked.

Most of the time he could see one or another Malfoy join him at the fire with a book or a glass of amber liquid of their own. What amused him most was the newest Malfoy'sinterest in magical creatures and how to care for them. Several times quiet conversation was shared on different types of creatures and if they were really as dangerous as the book claimed them to be. A few times even Draco would join in with some snide comment on how Hagrid should read the books better before bringing in a creature for the class and for some reason Harry was quick to agree.

When he wasn't reading and studying material he was hard at work learning to widdle wood and sow clothes together to make the puppets of his art. Even with the knowledge his mother had to give it was a difficult challenge to create his first doll from his magic and even harder when he built his second doll by hand. He felt his magic connected to each hand sized puppet. They were his and his alone and he felt connected to them like he never had felt connected to anything before. They felt like children born of his magic and soul. He couldn't part with them no matter the cost.

It wasn't till the night before the train to Hogwarts did Harry begin to fret about going back. Gathering the books he had borrowed from the Malfoy family he stacked them gently on the desk he had conjured before gathering his notes and placing them within his now multi-compartment trunk. Draco had shown him how to make compartments and then shrink things to fit into as little space as possible. It wasn't long before he had packed away his books, homework, and equipment before settling into folding and shrink his new wardrobe of clothes and more personal belongings. With a grim face he placed the invisibility cloak last, it still held so many memories.

Turning he saw a small black headed doll with shining green eyes and scarlet lips sitting on top of the stack of books he had to return. With a tisking noise he gently lifted the doll in the silver and green dress sitting it gently in a gold silk lined box of chestnut, next to it a doll with straw blonde hair and blue eyes that sat on its own pillow, dressed in a mini red suit with a mock lion etched over a broken heart. They were his dolls. The green and silver dressed one was created by his magic while the red suit was one he made by hand. Each told their own story of his past. Smiling he hummed gently to them as he slowly closed the dark wood lid and locked it with a flick of magic. Lifting the box he laid it to rest in its own compartment refusing to shrink it down as so much magic was already woven into the box and dolls.

A knock on the door had Harry lifting his head and he smiled as Hydrus walked in, two silvery wraiths draped about his neck.

"Sorry he wanted to come see you."

Harry nodded and slowly took the growing male ice wraith from the blonde's neck cooing gently, "Did you miss me Xes? I'm sorry sweetie, I was packing."

Hydrus laughed lightly and gazed down at the packing job, "I see Draco showed you the 'proper' way of packing."

Harry nodded and slowly moved Xes to the desk placing a thistle cube before the growing hatchling. Turning he smiled at Hydrus, "Thank you for watching him while I packed. He would have been bored."

The Malfoy shrugged before gesturing to the other room, "We are having a small family party to say goodbye. You are welcome to come. You will be safe, Uncle Luc has placed you under his protection so those who are Death Eaters can't touch you this eve."

Harry frowned a moment before slowly nodding, "Alright I will go. But I have nothing to wear."

A sly grin spread across the golden haired Malfoy and he pulled a hidden box from behind the dresser mirror, "Oh I knew you would say yes so I told Uncle that you said yes two weeks ago and I took the liberty of getting you something that befitted both your station and inheritance."

Harry frowned, "Why would it have to represent our inheritance?"

Hydrus frowned, "Because this is the fair well party for those who have come to age. It's a newly adult wizard's chance to show not only his rank among society but also what his family line has gifted him with."

The boy who lived thought a moment before murmuring, "So it is a display of power disguised as a going away party. It gives pure blood's a chance to see who would be best suited to marry into which lines."

The older teen sighed and nodded, "Your taking this easier than I assumed."

Harry shrugged, "I have shirked to many duties as an heir, I need to take my responsibilities properly."

Hydrus blinked, "You're not an heir, you're a Lord. You became Lord with your inheritance. Didn't you receive your rings from the goblins?"

The teen blinked owlishly before blushing and rubbing the back of his head, "I never opened it. Honestly, I forgot about it."

"Oh for the love of Merlin get it out and open it!"

Harry shrank back before nodding and dug into his trunk till he pulled out a small shrunken case. Enlarging it till it rested in both hands. Once the size of a pea it now spanned the size of a wand box. Slowly opening it Harry opened the parchment slip.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have heard word of your inheritance and as such we have deemed it necessary to bestow upon you the rings of your ancestors and the titles that come with it. Within this box contains the family crest and ring of each house you are now Lord of. However we are also aware that you are heir to another house and as such you have received a ring of the heir until such time as the current Lord passes.

May your vaults flow with gold,

Griphook.

Looking down at the case his eyes widened, there on the bed of black silk lay six rings. Each resonating their own sense of power. The one to the farthest right was smaller than the others and Harry instinctively knew that was the heir ring. Slowly he removed the first ring a smile splitting his face as he recognized the Potter crest. The second he also recognized as the La' Fae crest his mother's true blood line. The third was harder to guess but soon he noticed the intricate dark details and smiled, The Black Crest. The fourth was also new to him but with the help of his recent studies he knew it was the Gryffindor Crest. He was the Lord of a founder line. That was rare indeed. The fifth though surprised him even further. The silver and blue gemmed ring stood out against the other gold settings but the mark of the raven was unmistakable, the Ravenclaw Crest. He was descended of two founders. Finally he lifted the last ring. The heir ring and his heart clenched. It was the one ring he had feared to see, The Slytherin Crest, which meant that night Voldemort did more than marked him and equal, he marked him an heir.

Hydrus frowned, "Harry what's wrong? You seem to be in shock."

Harry sighed and set the heir ring down, "I was just surprised. I expected some of these but others, I am just overwhelmed."

The man nodded, "So want to fill me in? I can't see the crests from here but you have a lot which can be expected most Lords have at least three Lord titles. Well pureblood do. I myself am actually Hydrus Percival Trysus Malfoy. Three ancient houses. When announced you go from the youngest name to the oldest in time line."

Harry nodded, "Then I guess I would be Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw La'Fae, heir to Slytherin."

Hydrus looked up his face frozen, "I'm sorry did you say three founder names?"

Harry nodded.

"And La'Fae as in the line of Morgan La'Fae?"

Harry nodded once more.

"Holy Shit, Oh this is going to be fantastic! Half the pureblood can only claim one founder and they aren't strong enough blood to even be an heir! But where did the La'Fae line come from?"

Harry frowned, "My Mother, and I have to wear the rings tonight? And be introduced in my full title?"

Hydrus nodded his face cracked in a smile, "And the whole world will know just who you are. Wow, your mother."

The teen took a few deep breaths and prayed he would find some peace in all this chaos. Hours passed and soon he was dressed in a long formal robe of deep green with golden trim. He left it open draping around his thin form which he clad carefully in fitting leather pants held up by a green dragon skin belt and a golden silk thread sleeveless top. A gold chain wrapped from his left shoulder to his right hip with a jeweled crest of emerald and ruby with three symbols etched into the surface. It was the mark of his inheritance craft. The delicate swirls made him smile. It had been many years since one had needed to be crafted and now he wore it as a mark of honor.

Slowly he debated whether to hook a few of his miniature dolls to his belt. He had made them as messenger dolls, only to activate when he required them. They weren't connected to him as his two other dolls where. He would feel nothing if one was to be destroyed. Sighing gently he lifted the doll box from his trunk and opened it once more to show his two lovely dolls, reclosing the lid he tapped a blue symbol along the edge of the lid and opened it to reveal six small dolls that looked much like mini voodoo dolls made of thread and yarns. Each was its own unique color: green, blue, purple, orange, red, and brown. Removing them he clipped them on to the belt gently. Taking a deep breath he looked into the mirror and let out the breath he had been holding. He looked like a true pureblood.

A soft knock on the door and Harry turned as the door opened to reveal Lucius in a deep silver and green suit his black dress robe flared open neatly. The elder Malfoy gave a soft look that Harry had become accustomed to over the past few weeks it was never a smile, but it was more than Harry received from his relatives.

"You look magnificent Harry, better than Draco in some ways. Don't worry I won't tell him. I come bearing a small gift before the party begins. I hope you don't mind. It is customary for the child to receive a token from their father or mother before going to the Ball, and as they are unable to I have decided to help them in this matter."

Harry smiled and walked toward the elder wizard, "You did not have to Lord Malfoy."

The man shook his head, "Nonsense it is a custom that I rather like. I am doing the same for Hydrus though he is only my nephew. Just open it and see."

Harry took the silver wrapped package and slowly began to open it. His hands slowly met something soft and green eyes widened as a pure white doll fell into his hands, the paper falling to the floor. It was shaped to take the form of a dragon. Each scale was a carefully cut feather, the wings made to look like a doves wings. The eyes looked to be carved of jade. He slowly trailed his fingers till the feathers gave away to white snake skin along the legs ending in sharp jade talons. Turning it Harry bit his lip at the serpentine white scaled tail that ended in a fanned feather at the tip.

Smiling Harry looked up at Malfoy, "He is beautiful."

Lucius nodded, "The feathers are from Draco and me. The scales from Hyrus's animagus form. Take it as a token of not only adulthood but as a welcome to the family."

Harry slowly set it down on the bed before hugging the Malfoy tightly his lips splitting into a large smile.

Lucius looked down at the child his eyes wide before a small smile slid onto his face and he wrapped his arms around the thin form, his lips brushing the soft black strands, "Your welcome."

Breaking apart the two hooked arms and Lucius led Harry to the alcove where the other two Malfoy's stood waiting. Smiling at the young Potter waved his face blushing as the blonds stared at him.

With a small laugh Lucius grabbed the scroll and held it up, "All three of you filled this out with your full status correct? I have to give it to Severus so he can announce you with the others. I will be in the room waiting. Good luck and remember you're a pureblood."

The three nodded and Lucius walked into the room handing the scroll to Severus who stood at the door before the steps they had to go down to enter the ball room. They waited a few moments before they were joined by a few others to be announced and they shook hands but no one talked much. Excitement and nervousness took over most of their teenage urges to talk and gossip.

"Young Lady Agatha Cornelius Percival Black, Song Witch, Dominant," Severus's voice carrying through the closed door.

Harry watched a girl in bright orange and green robes head toward the door and through them and watched as others where called one after the other.

"Young Lord Blaise Tyberius Heir of Zabini, Charm Wizard, Submissive."

"Young Lady Lilinana Bell Black Heir of Lestrange, Elemental Witch, Dominant."

"Young Lady Pancy Abigail Ravenclaw Heir of Parkinson, Necromancer, Dominant."

"Young Lord Typhus Lestrange Heir of Paravell, Elemental Wizard, Submissive."

"Young Lord Draco Lucius Slytherin Black, Heir of Malfoy, Silver Tip Veela, Dominant."

"Young Lord Hydrus Percival Trysus Malfoy, Gold Tip Veela Siren Hybrid, Dominant."

Finally only Harry was left standing and he look at the double doors taking a large breath. He heard Severus begin his name before falling silent. A clearing of the throat and he resumed.

"Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw La'Fae heir to Slytherin, Puppet Conjurer, Submissive."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to it and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**AN: sorry the chapter is shorter, but it was originally part of chapter four,but it got so long I was forced to split it and then continue.**

Chapter Five: Slytherin

The entire hall went silent as the door opened and Harry's eyes widened as everyone had paused in what they were doing to look up at him. Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes remembering what Lucius had said to him before he put on a cool mask and opened his eyes. Magic glowed behind them eerily as he slowly took the steps down something urged him to let his magic go a bit and it cracked around him making the small dolls on his belt move and rattle on their own. As he hit the bottom stair Hydrus held out his arm and Harry hooked his own and slowly the crackling energy debated and melted into a warm surge just beneath his skin. Draco was second to join them, laying his hand gently on Harry's elbow guiding them to the side of the room.

Harry leaned closer to Hydrus as he became even more aware of people looking at him, some of those he knew to be death eaters, and one pair he knew to belong to the Dark Lord himself. Taking a long deep breath he met the scarlet red eyes and his own green ones widened at the very normal and handsome Dark Lord in a deep green suit with silver trim. A soft tap on his hand and Harry's gaze was pulled back just as Blaise walked up and grabbed his hands looking at the rings on his fingers, two pairs of sharp silver and blue eyes looking at the dark hand, a firm warning.

His eyes going from anger to pure surprise as he glanced over each one, "So it is true. You're not like us, you're a full fledged Lord of several houses. La'Fae? Really. Only you Potter."

"I do believe he deserves more than one last name, you could at least address him as Lord, Blaise" a cool deep voice said warningly.

The three teens turned to find the Dark Lord looming over them and that others had backed off to give them space. Harry gave a low bow, "Lord Slytherin, an honor to see you this night."

The man gave a strange one sided smile that looked almost charming on his face before tucking a pale finger beneath Harry's chin and lifting him out of the bow, "Come, as my heir I wish to get to know you more. I was unaware you were of Slytherin blood strong enough to rival my own until Lucius informed me earlier this evening. We have much to discuss."

Hydrus interjected quickly, "Can it wait till after the feast? I am sure Harry is hungry and dancing is always a good time to converse where others might not listen."

The man nodded, "Yes, where are my manners, you are very bright Young Lord. Please enjoy your feast, and Harry do save me the first dance." He gave another smile before melting into the crowd leaving an almost panicking Harry.

"I thought he was going to drag me somewhere alone and kill me."

Draco laughed, "No worries, he can't do anything tonight. The manor is protected and all wands where taken at the door. Come we must take our seats."

The three walked over to the head table where the new presented heirs and one lord would sit. The seven chairs each had a small plaque to show where each where sitting that night. Harry groaned lightly when he noticed he had the center seat with Hydrus on his left and Draco to his right. Taking the seat he smiled gently and the dinner went along fairly well. The occasional glance over at the table that held the parents of the presented with the Dark Lord joining them. Most of the way through the feast Severus stood once more and called for attention.

"As the conductor of tonight's feast I would like to invite each of the parents of the introduced to say a few words to the newly introduced and present them with their family crest and gift of farewell to wish them a safe year at their chosen schools."

Severus retook his seat and a tall beautiful woman stood. Her dark olive skin and long black hair was set off by her bright blue eyes. She smiled and lifted a deep blue wrapped box, "My beautiful son" she slowly took her place before Zabini, "You may not have been the daughter I always wanted but you are the pride and joy I never thought I could ever have. After your father left us you helped me stand on my own two feet and even helped introduce me to the new love in my life. I hope you continue to be the beautiful dream of a son, Good luck at Hogwarts and at life, this is for you my little olive."

Blaise smiled brightly and nodded before the Lady Zabini took her seat. The next parents where the few children he did not know going to different schools. Soon Lord Malfoy stood with two of his own parcels and he smiled at the two boys he took pride in.

"Hydrus, Draco, I have known you both since the day you were both born and how I wish Hydrus your mother and father could see you now. You both have grown into such fine adults and it brings me joy to know that I had a hand in doing so. I hope to continue to see you both grow and one day find your destined and have children of your own. These are for the both of you and I hope one day you will share the Malfoy name in pride."

The two took their boxes and Harry smiled at them as they took a look at what was inside. Next Lord Voldemort stood up and Harry's eyes fell on him. The man had a black and silver parcel in his hands and slowly he stood before Harry, "Many know me to be a man of terror, most here call me their Lord and those that don't respect me and my decisions. You however Harry, have been a pain in the ass since the day you were born. You have stopped me at every turn, somehow foreseen what my plans are as I formulate them and yet despite me trying to kill you, you not only survive but you grew up into a powerful young wizard before me and for some reason I could never be prouder. You have faced more odds than most children your days and you are still fighting. I know now that you are of Slytherin blood and my heir, so now I want to make things right. Harry perhaps starting tonight we can find a way to set things right."

Harry looked at him and tilted his head eyes taking a quick glance at the curious and almost anxious faces of the others. He knew this could end multiple ways and for some reason he wanted it to end right. Slowly Harry stood and setting down the glass of wine he had been given, "I will not lie to you tonight, you standing here before me is both terrifying and fascinating. I cannot guarantee that a future between us is possible, but I can promise to discuss and try."

The man smiled and nodded before handing Harry the black and silver parcel and he accepted it carefully and the man took his seat and the seven of them got to open the package we received. Harry slowly opened his, he wasn't sure what was inside and was pleasantly surprised to find a black dragon-skin journal with two jars of silver ink and Harpy feather quills. Smiling he let his fingers trace over them and lifted the note resting on top.

_Harry,_

_This is an Heir Journal; it allows the heir to contact the current Lord of the line without interference or fear of anyone else seeing. It is customary and I believe you would like it._

_Voldemort._

Harry slowly replaced the letter and gave a polite nod of thank you toward the Dark Lord who simply raised his glass of dark red wine. Turning as a soft whisper brushed his ear.

"Harry, my father was wondering if you had a letter of permission to bring your new familiar onto Hogwarts grounds. You need one from a member of the Student Directors Board."

The said wizard turned his head to stare at Draco, "I hadn't thought I needed anything, he is my familiar, how do they expect me to concentrate if they tear a piece of my magic away, that is like taking and burning one of my Dolls they are me."

Hydrus cleared his throat, "Speaking of dolls, what do you plan on using your dolls for, most puppet wielders in the books choose a specific way to master, on how they use them."

Harry tapped his chin, "It depends on the doll, I mean I have my mini dolls that are meant for spying. Then I have my other two which have minds of their own and can do just about anything, and now I have the third doll from Lucius which can easily be a surveillance or messenger doll."

Draco snorted, "Never take the easy way do you Potter, just going to master everything."

Green eyes glared sharply before a ting of silver to glass called everyone's attention to Severus who gave a calm look as he spoke, "Within a few moments the ball room will open and the dancing shall commence, would the Presented please select your escort for the first dance."

Hydrus and Draco slowly stood and took each other's hands while Harry stepped around and toward Riddle who was standing and now walking toward him. The two hooked arms and walked after the other Presented into the large dancing hall. Harry's robe fanned out behind him and he felt Riddle's hand fall to his hip and lift his right hand. The younger wizard brought his hand up to the elder's shoulder and soon a violin sent them into a slow waltz and red eyes caught his.

"I hope you know that my note and gift were sincere, you are my heir but as my heir I expect you to remain at the top of your game. Don't die, study hard, and for Salazar's sake try to stay out of the papers."

Harry laughed lightly before giving a slow nod, "I understand that you want me to keep a low profile but I am the great boy who lived, so no guarantees."

A hand tapped Tom's shoulder gently and the two dancers turned to see Draco standing there with a playful smirk across his features, "My apologies M'Lord but I wish to request a dance with Harry."

Tom nodded and slowly Harry took Draco's hand and warmth filled his chest and stomach and it felt like he was no longer dancing but gliding across the floor. He was never much of a dancer but with Draco it wasn't dancing anymore it simply, was.

Harry closed his eyes and let the flow carry him not even noticing when Draco was replaced by an equally warm and inviting aura of Hydrus. Slowly the youngest Lord opened his eyes and took in his new partner and simply smiled as he let his eyes wonder from Hydrus to Draco who was watching from not far away.

This was a moment he could cherish.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Platform 9

Harry growled as he looked around at the empty seats around him. Draco and Hydrus where off putting their things away and Harry was stuck in the blasted car alone till the returned from the stupid head boy meeting, apparently Hydrus had to attend so that they could explain how he was going to be sorted that year. It had only been because of them that he had managed to get into a separate car before being hounded down by the red head brigade and their frizzy haired side-kick. He knew it wasn't their fault, and he still considered them friends. They just rubbed him the wrong way with their questions and snide comments on how he did things.

Sighing he stretched out across the seat and yawned laying his head on the pillow he had apprehended from Malfoy manor, specifically Hydrus's bed. Snuggling into the pillow he inhaled the sweet scent and sighed once more. He was just as tired as he had been the night before, not sleeping much would do that to a person, and his hatchling kept waking him. Poor dear was going through its first shedding and wasn't enjoying it much and now she was locked away in a pet crate with his trunk. Dumbledore had allowed him to bring her along but refused to allow the creature in a train car, claiming that if it got loose it might cause trouble.

Yawning he set a small wooden doll on the floor near his head before allowing himself to fall asleep surrounded by the sweet scent of the elder Malfoy. It was always so inviting, his and Dracos'. Nuzzling into the fabric he smiled and let his thoughts drift. The doll would tell him of an intruder entered the compartment it did not recognize.

He wasn't sure how long he was within his own thoughts till the door slid open and revealed a tall red head who Harry really didn't want to see at that time. Sitting up he looked at Ron his eyes half closed as he bit back a yawn, "Ron, I didn't expect to see you."

The other teen gave a polite smile, "Harry we have been looking for you, I am glad you grabbed us a car, all the rest are taken."

Harry looked around and winced as the teen stepped into the compartment causing a loud shriek to go off from his watch doll. Bending down he murmured the cancel spell and looked at the other, "I didn't reserve this car for us, I reserved it for myself and the company I choose to have, which you are not."

Ron's smile fell, "Come on Harry you can't still be mad about the summer can you? Those Malfoy's are bad news Harry you know that."

The teen set the doll next to him, tilting his head to stare at the other over his nose, "No I am not over it. I would like you to leave; I have chosen my company, and will speak to you and Hermione after the starting feast."

Ron sneered before slamming the door shut muttering about the Malfoy's and their manipulating ways. Harry leaned back against the seat no matter how hard he tried he couldn't trust Ron and Hermione. Something inside him just told him, he just knew that anything he told them would go to the puppeteer pulling their strings. He could practically see it when they spoke. They did not truly care for his safety. They only cared for the satisfaction and benefits of being associated with him. He only hoped Lucius had done as he promised and set his letter for being resorted.

Harry looked up once more as the door slid open revealing the two blonde slytherins he had been waiting for. Sitting up he welcomed them warmly with a smile. They nodded and sat on the seat across from him just as the snack trolley Harry glanced at the two and they shrugged before each buying a few snacks. It was going to be a long ride and they didn't think to pack snacks with them.

"So how did the meeting go?"

Draco shrugged, "We had to listen to your friends squabble and debate, also we learned that you will be called to be sorted after the first years, Dumbledore wants to give some speech."

Hydrus nodded, "Apparently you won't be the only person sorted, and everyone from fourth year up is getting resorted. Something about outside influences and parent warning their children from certain houses."

Harry snorted before nodding, "Well I was warned that Slytherins were corrupted and evil, just so you know."

The younger blonde stared at him, "Potter you're the one who believed it"

"You're the one who reinforced it, remember?"

Draco scoffed before taking a bite of a chocolate frog and proceeding to look elsewhere.

Hydrus laughed, "I don't know how but you managed to shut him up and hurt his ego all at once. Well done Harry."

"Someone has to deflate that pretty blonde head of his."

Draco's cheeks flushed and Harry tilted his head to the side as their eyes met. Harry blushed and diverted his eyes and the room went silent. None of the three wanted to make eye contact. Taking a deep breath Harry slowly raised his book to continue reading unaware as the two blondes looked at one another their grey and blue eyes rimmed in liquid silver both filled with rage.


	7. The Great Hall

AN: I know it has been awhile, however I have my reasons. I broke four bones in my left hand, so it was a little hard to get any work done. But now I am fully healed and posting again. YAY me. Expect a lot to come over the next few months. I have one summer to finish up every IC story I have. ONE SUMMER TO COMPLETE ALL OF MY IC FANFICTIONS! They will all be unbetaed because I dont feel like harassing anyone. If you want to send me my mistakes go ahead. I will fix them when I have time.

Without Further Ado Chapter Seven!

Emerald Falcon

Chapter Seven - Great Hall

Harry sighed gently as he pulled down the duffle he had brought on the train. He was glad he didn't have to worry about his actual trunk, it would have been a nightmare. Looking at the two Malfoys he gave a small wave and went to join Ron and Hermione in their cart. He had to talk to them so it might as well be now.

They looked up in surprise and Hermione gave him a tight hug, "Harry! Where have you been?"

Harry shrugged off her hug and took a seat across from them, "With Draco and Hydrus."

Hermione sighed gently, "I really wish you wouldn't hang out with him Harry, his father is a known Death Eater."

Harry looked at her frowning, "He was released from those charges Hermione. You of all people should know that, and they were very kind. They never once tried to hurt me. I was even introduced at the Heir's Ball"

Ron's faced dropped into a confused mope, "What's an Heir's Ball"

Harry laughed and answered even as Hermione's mouth opened, "An Heir's Ball is when all the ancient and old families of the wizarding community gather and announce the next Heir to their families. A pureblood coming out party, so to speak. It helps parents gain alliances through careful matchmaking."

Hermione nodded, "That's great Harry where you announced as the Black and Potter heir?"

Harry shook his head, "No Hermione I am not an heir, I was announced Lord. I gained all my Titles and Lordships with my inheritance over the summer."

Ron smiled, "Right on mate, did you get a nice power jump?"

Hermione laughed, "Ron, Your inheritance doesn't just give a power boost it also unlocks any blood traits or magical talents you might possess. For example, I have the gift of Owl Sight. Which means I can read and attain any knowledge I gain from books. It's one of the few muggleborn gifts."

Harry nodded, "Congrats Hermione. I gained the magical skill Doll Conjuring. It is an advanced form of soul magic."

Ron growled, "So that's what that screeching doll was earlier."

He nodded pulling her out of his pocket, "Yes this is Marietta, and she is a Watcher Doll"

Hermione nodded, "She is very beautiful Harry, congratulations that's a very rare talent."

He shrugged and pocketed the doll once more before looking at them, "Anyways, have you guys thought anymore on what I said earlier this summer?"

Ron scoffed suddenly, "If you think I will ever be nice to that filthy ferret then you can bugger off"

The frizzy haired girl jammed her elbow into his rib, "Ron that's not very nice, remember Dumbledore wants us all sticking together. We can try to be civil with him at least"

Harry frowned his sharp green eyes narrowing, "How much do you two tell Dumbledore? How often do you speak with him?"

Ron shrugged, "Depends on the situation, Professor Dumbledore like to know that you're ok so we tell him."

Hermione nodded, "yes Harry it's for your own protection. I mean look, your befriending a criminal's child. He needs to know these things"

Harry felt the small doll he wore around his neck burn as they spoke and he sighed, "You're not spying on me are you?"

"Of course not" they shot back.

The doll around his neck grew hotter and the pit of his stomach dropped. Harry gave a quick small smile, "Of course Hermione, your right what was I thinking"

She nodded and the carriage fell silent until they pulled up to Hogwarts. Harry stepped out of the car and headed inside. Looking around he was surprised to see everyone from his year being herded into the great hall and into their seats. Even the first years where already lined up in the center aisle.

Dumbledore stood and waited till everyone was seated before he raised his hands and called for silence, "My dear students, this year the sorting hat has demanded a resorting of several students in the school. We will begin with the first years, then continue to the fourth years then up from there, I am not sure how many names or who is to be resorted. I wish everyone luck. Alright Sorting Hat take it away"

The hat cleared his throat before speaking,

"Oh listen here my fair

And listen to my tale

Of ravens and lions

Badgers and snakes.

I divide you once

Yet now twice

Let not your fears

Control you

For this year, no matter the fear

I will sort you where you fall

Inside the house of truest Hearts

Not in a house of lies and doubts.

Now step on up

Whether it be your first or second

And let us have a lengthy talk

Of where your path must halt"

Harry smiled at the short but meaningful song from the hat. He liked how it was always aware of what was going on around it. Watching he clapped with others as each first year was sorted into the appropriate house. At one point a girl screamed and threw the hat screeching on how she was supposed to be a Gryffindor not a Ravenclaw. That her parents would be disappointed. Before going over to her new house. A few comforting the now crying eleven year old.

When the hat sell silent from the last first year sorting the stern transfiguration professor took a seat and the hat gave a smile, "I will call you up one by one, and sort you were your meant to be. Let's begin with Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw"

Luna blinked before smiling dreamily and walking toward the podium taking a seat she set the hat on her head a small giggle trickling from her throat. It was only a moment before the house shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Several of the Ravenclaws looked around confused and Harry stood clapping, "Well done Moonbeam!"

She took off the hat and gave a small bow before walking over to the Slytherin table, her Ravenclaws colors and badge shifting to the correct house. She was welcome with soft looks and words of welcome.

Then a few more names where called and the resorting had begun. They slowly climbed past the fifth years and began the sixth. With a clenched fist Hermione was the first name to be called and her steps where firm as she walked up. The hat barely touched her scalp before crying out Ravenclaw, and Hermione seemed to nod in acceptance before striding over to her new house. Crabbe and Goyle went to Hufflepuff along with Neville.

"Harry Potter"

Harry' head shot up and the entire hall fell silent and turned to stare. He stood carefully and walked over to the hat placing it on his head securely.

"Well well, back again are we Potter"

"You never cease to surprise me." Harry shot back.

"I surprise you, you're the one who asked me for the resorting. You are also the last to be resorted. I fear the seventh years are far to set in their ways. How was your inheritance?"

"Interesting to say the least. You knew my mom wasn't a muggleborn didn't you"

"Yes I did know, I am sorry I didn't not tell you. I wanted you to discover on your own, as you have."

"Ya it's pretty surprising. Anyways you best place me in Slytherin, People are beginning to stare."

"Mr. Potter stop by and say hello once in a while. I would enjoy it"

"Alright I will"

The hat smiled before screaming out to everyone, "Slytherin!"

The crowd burst into noise, many where shouting curses others the word traitor, it was only a matter of luck that Harry dodged a random spell in time. Ducking over to the Slytherin table he joined Draco who looked at him worried.

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore's booming voice filled the hall and slowly everyone quieted down till it was only a few hushed voices, "Now that the resorting is finished we have one more to be sorted. This year we have a 6th year transferring to us. Hydrus Malfoy"

The doors opened and Hydrus walked in his cloak billowing behind him. His stride immediately set him apart from normal people. The long even steps resonating in the quiet hall. Taking a seat he let the hat fall onto his head the brim obscuring his liquid silver eyes.

"Slytherin!"

Hydrus nods and walks over to the table sitting on Harry's other side just as food appeared on the table. Once seated he turned to look at Harry his eyes filled with anger, "Who shot that spell?"

Harry looked at him, "You saw that?"

He shook his head, "No Draco told me through a patronus."

Harry whirled on Draco, "When did you send a patronus?"

The blonde shrugged, "Just after it happened and it came from the Ravenclaw table so I couldn't tell."

"Neither could I" Harry said honestly.

The three fell silent taking food from the platters. The meal was filled with quiet conversation and Harry looked over to Luna ho winked and blew him a kiss. Laughing he turned to his food and ate quickly. This year was going to be interesting to say the least.


	8. Ravenclaw

AN: Ok So I am starting to get confused with which dolls do what and how many their are and I have had a few complaints about them so here is the most recent and updated list of Harry's Dolls.

Mojo: Golden Truth Doll (Necklace)

Merietta: Watcher Doll

Chichia: Grn/Slvr Doll (No Purpose)

Rencha: Red Lion Doll (No Purpose)

Grace: Green Messenger Doll

Beauty: Blue Messenger Doll

Pride: Purple Messenger Doll

Oona: Orange Messenger Doll

Ragna: Red Messenger Doll

Rock: Brown Messenger Doll

Medusa: Malfoy Dragon Doll (Portkey Doll)

Mina and Nana: "The Twins" Revenge Dolls AKA Harry's Daughters (Made with his hair, blood, and magic to create sentient living dolls)

Chapter Eight - Ravenclaw

Harry and the rest of Slytherin walked to the dungeons towards the hidden common rooms. Walking in Harry groaned and collapsed in the armchair near the fire. He was so tired of being the center of attention. Draco and Hydrus walked over and sat on the love seat across from him.

Draco frowned, "So what did you find out? I know you didn't want to speak it in the cafeteria, but here you can"

Harry sighed and pulled the small gold doll out from under his shirt, the thick gold chain looked strange resting across his hand, "Mojo, he sensed that Ron and Hermione where lying to me earlier. When I imbued him with vertiserum I didn't realize just how potent his ability was."

Hydrus nodded, "So what lie did Mojo catch them in?" he decided not to comment on why he named the truth doll Mojo, hell he didn't even know what mojo was.

Harry shrugged, "They told me they weren't telling Dumbledore things behind my back and that they weren't spying on me for Dumbledore." His head fell as he looked at the small doll, it was barely the size of his pinky finger its golden body filled with the truth serum and poppy seeds. He had put the potion in the doll in hopes that if he ever needed it, he would have it. But when he had completed the doll it had sealed the open latch and mutated into a living lie detector.

The younger blond sighed, "Well I guess your friends aren't your friends."

"It explains a lot, I am willing to bet the spell came from Hermione but I can't prove it." Harry gripped the doll before turning to the long ice wraith that was draped over his shoulder, "_Xes, would you mind grabbing my doll chest?"_

The wraith nodded and slid away its form weaving through the air and out of sight.

Hydrus looked at him, "Harry, what are you planning?"

Harry let a long toothy grin spread across his face, "I think it's time for the Twins to take a walk"

Draco's eyes widened, "Shit."

-LINE-

The next morning was mostly uneventful. Schedules where passed out by the head of houses and encouraging words were spread across the hall. Everyone was eating and laughing. That was when the first scream ripped through the air and chaos ensued. People from the Ravenclaws table began standing and tripping over themselves as silverware and plates began to levitate in the air and attack them. Forks pulled at girl's hair and plates began to smash food into people's faces.

It didn't take long before some people where crawling under the table to escape the barrage of syrup and waffles. Hermione in particular was crying and screaming as forks pulled at her frizzy hair and knives began to saw off the frizzy brown locks.

Harry tried desperately not to laugh as did the rest of the hall. Meanwhile the professors where trying their best to stop the jinxed tableware from attacking the students. While all this happened another plate began to levitate this time in front of Dumbledore. It slammed into the man's bearded face and his once white hair turned a horrendous shade of pink and orange stripes with lime green circles.

Soon all the tableware settled down as two sets of high pitched maniacal laughter, not unlike Bella Lestrange, began to echo through the hall. Everyone looked up to see two black headed girls with beautiful topaz eyes looking down at them. They looked no older than five, their skin the color of alabaster. They held onto each other laughing and pointing at the Ravenclaw table. Their black hair falling in thick curls onto their hand stitched pink dresses with purple trim.

Dumbledore stood up looking up at the two girls the twinkle in his eye gone, "You two young ladies are in a lot of trouble. How did you get here and where are your parents?"

One of the girls looked down and sneered at the old man, "Papa brought us here. He told us to show those stupid bird brains!"

The other girl picked up her words broken by giggles, "Ya, Papa told us to hurt the bird brains!"

The two girls clasped their hands together and began laughing loudly pointing and chanting at the Ravenclaws, "Bird brains, Bird brains! Stupid Bird brains!"

The girls broke down into keels of laughter even as one of the professors sent a stunning hex toward them. The girls gasped before grinning darkly and popping out of sight, the loud apparition pop ringing through the hall.

"Catch those girls!" Dumbledore's voice was loud and angry, "But do not hurt them and find out who their Papa is!"

By this point of time Harry was on the floor laughing along with several other students. As the commotion settled down he left the Great Hall with the Malfoys. Taking one of the back ways to their first class there was a set of soft giggles and the two girls stepped out of the shadows. Walking up to Harry they wrapped their arms around him and he smiled. Their heads barely coming to his hips. From this close you could see the delicate stitching that spread across their joints.

They looked up speaking in unison, "Did we do good Papa?"

Harry smiled and patted them gently on the top of the head, "You two where perfect, Mina Nana. Now you should go and rest. Papa will read you a bed time story tonight when he gets back alright?"

Mina cheered as Nana smiled and clapped her hands together. Giving Harry one last hug the two girls clasped hands once more and skipped off down the hall.

Draco shivered and stared after them, "Remind me to never piss you off"

Hydrus nodded, "No shit."


	9. Pumpkin Juice

AN: so... I have been posting chapter of this on AO3 forgetting I was suppose to post it here to... my bad folks.

Chapter Nine: Pumpkin Juice

The next few days was filled with classes and silly spats between houses. Every day brought a new dramatic turn and Harry was no closer to finding out who was throwing random hexes at him. So far it had happened seven more times over the past three days. He knew it was the ravenclaws maybe even a few from hufflepuff. It was starting to really upset him. He was now forced to wear a shielding doll at all times. Tucked into a pouch on his belt. It helped stop most hexes thrown his way, sadly that only meant the people throwing them kept boosting their ammo.

Yesterday it was tripping and tongue tying today was several cutting hexes. Of course thanks to his luck one had made it past and he was forced to stitch up the long cut that went from his elbow to just above his wrist. Luckily he had been carrying a thread and needle and had sewn up the wound easily. Granted it did take a numbing agent to make it bearable. Now he had bright blue thread stitched into his skin and for some reason he like the way it looked on him.

Taking a few more steps down the hall he paused before grinning darkly, "I know just the thing."

Taking off towards a portrait of the bowl of fruit he tickled the pear and watched as it swung open. Stepping in he was greeted by house elves all of which greeted him warmly. Taking a seat he was not surprised when a platter of scones was pushed in his direction with a large goblet of orange juice. The creature knew him far better than he had ever thought. They enjoyed his visits.

"Hey everyone, sorry to bother you I know you're preparing breakfast. I had a favor to ask of you guys"

Twinky stepped forward her eyes wide as she bowed, "What does the Young Master wishes?"

Harry grinned, "Someone has been throwing hexes at me. Dangerous ones. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of making the pumpkin juice for this evenings feast more... exciting." he gave the elf a meaningful look and several elves burst into giggles.

Twinky nodded, "If that is what the young master wishes. We will helps him. We not tell a soul. Is there being any cups you wished skipped?"

Harry thought over it a moment before shaking his head, "No don't even spare my cup. I don't want to be a suspect in this."

They nodded and he spent the rest of breakfast time eating and talking with them. Having more than his fill of all the treats before they were even whisked up to the tables to serve the hungry students.

Standing Harry trudged off to his class a small skip in his step. Meeting Draco and Hydrus in the hall he hooked his arms in theirs and reached up kissing both their cheeks, "I wouldn't drink pumpkin juice tonight." Winking he broke off and bolted towards their potions class.

Draco and Hydrus looked on as Harry did a cartwheel then continued onto the potions lab.

Draco sighed and hung his head, "We are screwed"

Hydrus nodded and continued forward, "Yup. Hey did you smell blood?"

Sniffing the air lightly the younger blonde nodded, "He is bleeding. I wonder what happened."

The two followed closely behind Harry and soon they were all seated in the potions lab. Slowly Hydrus leaned over his breath tickling the side of HArry's neck, "Where are you bleeding?"

Harry blinked and smiled before lifting his sleeve to show the stitched up cut, "Cutting curse got through my ward doll, I stitched it up and its numbed."

Draco leaned forward fingers barely ghosting across the blue thread, "You know, that looks kind of hot."

Hydrus chuckled, "I will heal it for you tonight, after dinner of course."

With a soft giggle they kept quiet the rest of the class before making their way toward the cafeteria. There was no speech for the evening and soon pitchers were filled and plates stacked high with food. Harry just barely took his first sip of water when a shriek came from the Gryffindor table. Looking up his eyebrows rose in surprise. Several people at the all the tables where turning an ugly shade of orange while their faces morphed into beaks. Within minutes half the student and faculty body where brightly painted flamingos. Unfortunately even the Slytherin table was hit, which meant anyone who had chosen to drink pumpkin juice was now living the night as a brightly colored bird with large beaks.

Harry laughed loudly before quickly excusing himself being sure to loudly proclaim that he had now lost his appetite before marching from the dining hall with his two lovely blondes in tow. He did not stop till he was in the green and silver common rooms. Falling on a chair he burst into a fit of giggles, green eyes shining with mirth. He looked up to see two sets of shining silver eyes neither of which where very happy looking. Smiling innocently he tried to put them at ease before sighing and extending his injured arm.

Draco slid into the chair next to Harry pulling the smaller fully into his lap while Hydrus carefully cut the small threads holding the wound closed. Gentle tugs pulling them from the flesh making Harry wince in pain before closing his eyes and curling closer to Draco. He knew it was going to hurt to remove the thread but he honestly liked the way it looked on him. Looking up into cool silver eyes he gasped when he felt something warm and wet run across the long cut. Turning he watched in fascination as Hydrus licked at the freshly bleeding wound, even more fascinated as he noticed it was slowly healing with each new lick.

Blinking he turned to look at Draco who had a smug look on his face. Blushing brightly Harry hid his face in his free hand and nearly jumped when the younger Malfoy's arms slid around his waist and kisses were peppered along his throat and hidden collar bone, "Calm down Harry, I know it is a bit unique but it is how sirens heal."

Harry nodded and looked down into the now glowing silver eyes of Hydrus, he could see the barely hidden desire and his breath hitched as their eyes held, even as the warm tongue slid over the newly healed skin. He was frozen as Hydrus leaned forward and warm lips fell over his own.

Leaning into the kiss Harry heard a strange purring coo come from behind him and he was gently coaxed away from Hydrus and his face turned by the chin to meet Draco's equally warm lips. His whole form relaxed as his nostrils were filled by the unique scent they each help. For him it was pure peace.


End file.
